A Christmas cake for the new family
by Raizhel
Summary: Una simple invitación para Barnaby, termina en una decisión unilateral y con el comienzo de una nueva familia.  ¡Un fanfic especial para Navidad !
1. Parte 1

Parte 1.

-Nee.. Bunny… ¿Tienes algo planeado para la navidad?…-

-…¿Algo…?-

-Sí… Ya sabes… una fiesta… abrir los regalos y esas cosas…-

-Ahh… La verdad no. Iré a ver a mis padres… es lo único que puedo hacer… No me agrada mucho esta celebración en especial…-

-Entiendo… Pero… ¿No crees que tus padres estarían más felices si te ven feliz…?-

-Lo sé, pero no es algo que pueda controlar… Además, nunca tuve a alguien que pudiera llamar familia para poder pasar la Noche buena…-

-Mmm…-

-Lamento que mis planes sean tan deprimentes…- Hace una sonrisa forzada.

-Bunny… ¿Quieres pasar Noche buena conmigo y mi familia?…- Las mejillas de Kotetsu se sonrojan- Estoy más que seguro que tus padres desearían que pasaras al menos una Navidad feliz…-

-…. Está bien. Pasaré Noche buena con tu familia… y contigo…- El corazón de Barnaby comenzaba a latir veloz, y sin una razón aparente.

Después de esa invitación los día pasaban lentos y cada vez esperaba el próximo con más ansias. ¿Qué será? ¿Por qué Barnaby estaba tan emocionado por la Noche buena? Que desesperante era aquella sensación sin sentido, pero… no buscaba explicación, simplemente era agradable sentir ese leve cosquilleo en su estomago, haciéndole estremecer todo su cuerpo.

Finalmente… 23 de Diciembre… Ahh… que cansadora sensación. Más fuerte que nunca…

Después de una ardua jornada de entrenamiento, los héroes se volvían a los camarines. Kotetsu y Barnaby se adelantaron, y entre las bromas de Kotetsu surge una pregunta insólita.

-Bunny… ¿Puedo ir a tu casa a bañarme?…- dice sonriente y avergonzado.

-¿Huh…?-

-Ayer estaba haciendo unos pequeños arreglos… y… por accidente pasé a llevar una tubería… Mi casa está sin agua… - junta sus manos- ¡Te lo pido! Por favor…-

-E-está bien…- dice resignado.

-¡Oh! Así también nos podemos ir juntos a mi casa-

-Supongo…-

En ese momento entran los otros héroes.

-¡Woh! Barnaby, ¿irás a pasar Noche buena con la familia de Kotetsu?- dice Antonio mientras le da suaves palmaditas en los hombros.

-Huuh… S-sí…-

-Pasarás una muy buena noche con ellos… La familia de Kotetsu es muy animada…- dice Nathan mientras toca el trasero de Antonio- _Siempre está tan firme…._ -le susurra al oído.

-¿Y ustedes… ya planificaron algo…?- pregunta Kotetsu.

-Sí -responden simultáneamente.

En ese momento comenzaba a sonar la alarma de todos, un nuevo crimen se estaba cometiendo.

Después de cumplir con su trabajo, Barnaby y Kotetsu se fueron a la ciudad japonesa de Sternbild. Durante el viaje, se hacían pequeños silencios que Kotetsu rompía diciendo algún comentario gracioso sobre su familia.

-Y bien… ¿por dónde es?- pregunta Barnaby casado de conducir y de los chistes aburridos de Kotetsu.

-Sigue derecho, yo te diré cuando doblar…-

Y así, llegaron a la casa de Kotetsu…

-Mamá, Kaede, ya estoy aquí….-grita desde la entrada.

-¿Papá? ¡Vaya! En verdad has venido, pensé que no ibas a llegar, como siempre- Kaede se asoma al pasillo principal, y se detiene bruscamente- …-

-¡¿Eh? ¡Estás tan feliz de verme que te quedas helada Kaede!- Kotetsu extiende sus brazos para recibir un abrazo.

-P-p-papá… eh… eh… él es… ¡Barnaby!- Kaede corre hacia el recibidor, y en vez de abrazar a su padre, se detiene frente a Barnaby- Bienvenido a la casa Kaburagi, espero que mi padre no te haya causado muchos problemas en el viaje…-le habla dulcemente y hace una pequeña reverencia.

-Muchas gracias… -le estira su mano.

-_¡¿Eh?_-Kotetsu estaba un poco shockeado por la reacción de su hija- ¡¿Huh? Kaede~ ¿por qué eres así de cruel con papá?~ -

-Vamos, pasen…-

-_Bunny… puede bajar tu mano, recuerda que estamos en la parte japonesa de Sternbild…_- le susurra. Las mejillas de Barnaby se sonrojan un poco, y comienzan a caminar.

-_¿Tu hija no sabía que yo también vendría?_-

-_No, como es tu fan, quería sorprenderla un poco…_-sonríe.

-Abuela no está ahora, salió a comprar las últimas cosas para mañana… -Kaede se queda mirando fijamente a Kotetsu- …En verdad pensé que no ibas a venir…-

-¿Eh? Te dije que vendría… ¿por qué no me crees?-

Entran a la sala de estar, y toman asiento.

-Por que nunca lo haces…- tímidamente mira a Barnaby- …¿P-por qué vino Barnaby contigo? ¡No digo que me moleste! Es sólo curiosidad… -

-Por que no tenía más planes… ¡Tu como su fan deberías saberlo…!-

-¡Claro que lo sé!- baja su mirada.

-¡Como su compañero no podía dejar que pasar otra Noche buena solo!- Kotetsu abraza de improviso a Barnaby- ¿Verdad?- le pregunta sonriente y mirando fijamente a los ojos de Barnaby.

-Mmm… Le agradezco mucho esta invitación a tu padre… pequeña Kaede…-

-¡…!- Kaede se sonroja- Iré a buscar un poco de té, hace bastante frío…- sale rápidamente de la sala.

-…-Kotetsu y Barnaby hacen un pequeño silencio. Entre un simple pestañeo Barnaby besa a Kotetsu, quien aún le estaba abrazando.

-Deberíamos evitar hacer este tipo de cosas cunado mi hija puede entrar en cualquier momento…-suelta lentamente a Barnaby, desviando su mirada le toma por la mano.

-Lo siento… no puede evitarlo….-Barnaby responde a la mano de Kotetsu entrelazando sus dedos, y apretando suavemente la mano de su compañero. Sus corazones comenzaban a palpitar tan fuerte.

-¡Aquí está el té! ¡Disculpen la demora!- Kaede entra repentinamente. Barnaby y Kotetsu dan un pequeño salto y sueltan rápidamente sus manos- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué se asustaron?-

-N-no es nada… -Kotetsu responde con su voz temblando.

-¿Por qué estás tan sonrojado papá?-

-…¡¿Eh?… No lo sé… de repente me dio un poco de calor… ¡Bunny! ¡¿Quieres beber el té de mi hija?- le pasa rápidamente una taza.

-¿Eh? Barnaby… ¡también está sonrojado!-

-Sí… Es el vapor del té…-sonríe.

-¡_Kaede! Ya estoy aquí, ven, ¡ayúdame con estas bolsas!_- se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de la madre de Kotetsu.

-¡Ya voy abuela!- Kaede sale al recibidor.

-¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¡Bunny! Ayúdame a escoger un regalo para Kaede….-

-¿Huh?… ¿Cómo te podré ayudar a escoger un regalo para tu hija, si yo la conozco menos que tu?-

-¡Por favor! Te lo pido…-

-…De acuerdo…-otra vez, no puedo decirle un "no".

-¡Bien!… Entonces mañana saldremos temprano…-

-¿Por qué no pensaste en eso cuando estabas con Blue Rose o Dragon Kid? ¿No sería más fácil que ellas te ayudaran?-

-Blue Rose últimamente ha estado actuando bastante extraña… y Dragon… me dijo que ella era muy poco femenina para ayudarme con mi hija…-suspira- Si le pedía ayuda a Nathan…. De seguro me haría comprar algo que no vaya con mi hija… Antonio me dijo algo como lo de Dragon… Keith… sería imposible que él me ayudara…-

-¿Por qué no le preguntaste a Origami? Él es algo fanático de la cultura japonesa…-

-No lo vi en toda la semana…- toma las manos de Barnaby- …Bunny… Tú eres mi salvación…-

-Está bien… mañana te ayudaré a elegir un regalo para tu hija…-

-¡Oh! Bienvenido Barnaby-san… espero que Kotetsu no le haya causado muchos problemas… él es tan energético…- la madre de Kotetsu entraba a la sala junto con Kaede.

Después de eso, comieron algo, charlaron… el ambiente era bastante agradable y familiar. Barnaby sentía ese pequeño calorcito que hay en las familias, a pesar de que reía con las historias de pequeño de Kotetsu, sentía esa nostalgia al recordad los últimos días con sus padres.

-¡Ah!… Barnaby-san… En esta fecha vienen mis hermanas y hermanos… y algunos pariente lejanos… ya que no nos podemos ver seguido. Discúlpanos, pero ¿podrías compartir dormitorio con Kotetsu?…-dice tímidamente la anciana.

-¿Por no debería si así lo amerita la situación?- le sonríe amablemente- No tengo ningún problema. Para mi ya es mucho que me den alojamiento con ustedes…- la anciana le halaga sus modales y regaña un poco a Kotetsu por no ser así, educado…

-_Nunca he podido ver a Kotetsu durmiendo profundamente…_-pensó Barnaby-_ Cada vez que compartimos una cama es por "ese" tipo de cosa y nos llaman bastante temprano en la mañana, así que nunca podemos dormir tranquilamente…_-

Y así, durante la noche llegaban los familiares Kaburagi., todos de diferentes lugares, eran pocos los que vivían en Sternbild, contados con los dedos de una mano. A eso de las once y media, Kotetsu y Barnaby fueron a dormir.

El cuarto de Kotetsu era una típica habitación japonesa. Con puertas de tipo fusuma, el piso con tatamis, y como "ventanas" o "traga luz" dos puertas de shōji. En una esquina, el pequeño altar de su esposa. Kotetsu armó el futon rápidamente, se cambió de ropa y se acostó a dormir. Después de un rato, lentamente, Barnaby se acostó a su lado. Al cabo de un tiempo, se notaba la persona activa que es Kotetsu, se cubría con las mantas dejando a Barnaby destapado, estiraba sus brazos golpeando al joven rubio, lo abrazaba, lo empujaba fuera del futon, se giraba a la derecha, luego a la izquierda… era un completo desastre para dormir. Eran cortos los intervalos en los que no se estaba moviendo. En uno de esos "descansos" que hacía Kotetsu, Barnaby se sentó en el futón, estaba sin ninguna manta. Se acerco lentamente al oído de Kotetsu, y le habló suavemente…

-Kotetsu… me tienes destapado… sin mantas… - con esas cortas palabras Kotetsu medio despertó.

-¿Ehh…? ¿Mantas?- balbuceo, y levantó las mantas para que Barnaby se pudiera cubrir con ellas.

Barnaby solamente sonrío y le beso la mejilla. Con el sueño liviano, Kotetsu tomó el cuello a su compañero y entre dormido le besó.

-Bunny… Te quiero mucho… Eres el mejor compañero que he tenido y tendré…- se volteó y volvió a su sueño profundo. Después de un tiempo volvió a dejar a Barnaby sin tapas.

_[¿Qué puedo hacer? Lo sabes aunque no te lo diga y yo lo sé sin que me digas una palabra. ¿Serás así con todos? No puedo imaginarte con otro, es como si mi sangre quemara mis venas de la rabia. Tu color dorado por el sol es como un fuego que enciende mi piel de pólvora… Me embobas completamente como si fuera el más existo vino, me haces desearte. ¿Por qué será que cuando nuestras manos se rozan mi corazón late con tanta fuerza? Cuando nuestro labios se encuentran, son una verdadera dinamita en mí. Sentir como mis manos se pierden en tu cabello me hace subir al cielo, poder sentirte, abrazarte, besarte es abrir una pequeña ventana al paraíso. En esos momentos es cuando siento que tus gemidos deben ser como el canto de los ángeles, que tu aroma es el respiran sólo los Dioses y que tu sabor es el manjar más exquisito que desconecta mi razón y tan solo me hace devorarte más y más…_

_¿Por qué será que eres el único por el que mi corazón ha latido tan veloz como si saliera de mi pecho…? ¿Estando así de cerca… lo sentirás? Por más que quiera decírtelo con palabras, por más que quiera susurrarte al oído… buscaré tus labios para perderme en tu mar tormentoso que enciende mis sentidos y así silenciar mis labios con los tuyos…_

_Barnaby Brooks Jr. ]_

-_¿Qué es ese sonido tan molesto?… ¿Quién puede hacer ruido tan temprano…? Temprano…-Kotetsu se levanta de golpe- ¡Kaede! ¡Bunny! ¡Nee Bunny! Despierta… hay que salir…- Barnaby ya estaba despierto y vestido, completamente listo._

_-Date prisa o no te ayudare a buscar un regalo para tu hija…-_

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras con su mano izquierda trataba de vestirse, con la derecha cepillaba sus diente, estuvo listo en un tiempo record. Barnaby y Kotetsu saldrían a buscar un regalo para la pequeña Kaede. Pasaron toda la mañana en busca de uno, hasta que al fin eligieron uno._

_Así, Barnaby paso un día en un ambiente tan familiar y cálido. No podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, era una sensación tan placentera, como si el vacío de su corazón se tapara de poco…._

_Continua~_


	2. Parte 2

Parte 2.

24 de Diciembre por la noche.

Que ambiente más ameno y cálido. Definitivamente era ese fueguito que se había apagado con la muerte de los padres de Barnaby.  
>Doce en punto, comienzan a abrirse los regalos. Que grandes y brillantes sonrisas tenían todos.<br>-¡Y… éste es para Barnaby-san!- le entregan el último regalo de árbol. Claro que antes ya había recibido regalos de parte de todos, pero este era especial (aparte de ser el último), en la tarjeta decía: "Para Bunny-Barnaby. De Wild Noé".  
>-Muchas gracias…- abre el regalo, adentro venía una peluche de tigre- …Muchas gracias Kotetsu…-<br>-¡Pfff!- casi escupe su bebida- ¿Huh?… ¿P-por qué me lo agradeces?- se sonroja- En la tarjeta dice Wild Noé… debes agradecerle a papá Noé…-  
>-¿Cómo sabes que dice la tarjeta?….-<br>-Ahh…- todos comienzan a reírse de él.

Después de eso, los adultos bebieron un poco y hablaban sobre sus vidas. Pero Kotetsu y Barnaby se habían ido a dormir temprano, mañana tenían que regresar a la ciudad.

-En verdad gracias por el regalo. El peluche de conejo ya no estará solo… tendrá un Kotetsu a su lado…- Barnaby habla un poco infantil mientras Kotetsu prepara el futón.  
>-¡Oh! Tengo otro regalo para ti, casi lo olvido…-<br>-¿Otro…?-  
>-Sí- Kotetsu se acerca a Barnaby y le entrega una cajita.<br>-¿Qué es esto?-  
>-Es uno para ti y una para mi… solo ábrela…-comenzaba a cambiarse a su pijama.<br>-Son… ¿anillos?…-  
>-Sí- con la corbata aflojada y la camisa un poco desabotonada se le acerca y pone uno de los anillos en el dedo anular izquierdo- No quiero que dejes de ser mi compañero… Bunny-chan…-<br>-¿Kotetsu…?- Kotetsu repite el acto, pero en su dedo, el anillo quedó después del de su boda- Kotetsu…-le toma por las mejillas- ¿Puedo besarte? Lo deseo tanto que siento mis labios en fuego…- Barnaby besa suavemente a Kotetsu.  
>-…-sus mejillas se sonrojaban- Kaede puede entrar…-<br>-Tu hija ya debe estar durmiendo…- Barnaby posa sus labios sobre los de Kotetsu y el moreno se levanta justo a tiempo- ¡Kotetsu! -le toma por la muñeca- Yo…. Kotetsu yo…- lo jala hacia él- Kotetsu, yo te amo…-pensaba mientras besaba a Kotetsu que había caído al piso por el jalón.  
>-Bunny…-pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Barnaby, aferrándose a él.<br>Esta ahí otra vez, ese fuego sin piedad que los quemaba por dentro, esa desesperación por querer tener todo el uno del otro. Sin saberlo ambos sentían lo mismo.  
>-Bunny…- Los besos del joven rubio bajaban por el cuello, pecho, estómago de Kotetsu hasta llegar a su entre pierna- B-bunny… - Sin titubeos le desabrocha el pantalón y a través de la ropa interior del moreno comienza a frotar lentamente- Hum~… - casi involuntariamente besa a Barnaby.<br>-… -Barnaby sonríe y suavemente comienza a pasar su perfecta dentadura por la ropa interior de Kotetsu.  
>-Haa~… Bunny~… -muerde su corbata para evitar los espasmos- Bunny… ¡Hum~!- Barnaby comenzaba a quitarle la ropa.<br>-Kotetsu… es primera vez que te pones duro tan rápido…- comienza a lamer como una paleta el miembro de Kotetsu.  
>-Hug~… Es por tu culpa… Si dejaras de poner expresiones tan…- Barnaby comienza a jugar con la punta de la entre pierna de Kotetsu y su lengua- ¡Haaah~~! Bunny~…-<br>-Kotetsu… quiero que me mires mientra lo hago…-  
>Lo único que Kotetsu podía ver con sus ojos entre cerrados era lo rosa que se le estaban poniendo las mejillas a Barnaby y como metía y sacaba el miembro del maduro de su boca.<br>-¡Hum~! - Kotetsu trataba de juntar sus piernas- ¡Bunny! Deten…te… B-bunny~…-  
>-Kotetsu….- se endereza y toma por el mentón a su compañero- Hoy estas inusualmente sensible…- Comienza a desabotonarle la camisa.<br>-¿No me sacarás la camisa, sólo la corbata y pantalones?…-  
>-No… Me lo dices como si quisieras estar completamente desnudo…- Kotetsu desvía su mirada sonrojado.<br>-Solo pensé que así sería más cómodo…-balbucea.  
>-…Hmm… -sonríe y mete sus dedos en la boca de Kotetsu, jugando la lengua de el.<br>-Huumm~~… Ha~… N-no… Esto no es justo…- empuja un poco a Barnaby hacia atrás- Yo también quiero hacértelo…-

-Yo… también quiero lamerte…- rápidamente comienza a desabrochar el pantalón de Barnaby, pero sus manos temblaban tanto que le era imposible. De una manera arrogante Barnaby desabrocha él su pantalón. Tiernamente se mofa un poco de su compañero.  
>Delicadamente toma con sus manos la entre pierna de Barnaby y suavemente comienza a lamerle desde la punta. De apoco va apartando un poco sus manos, hasta meter todo el miembro de Barnaby en su boca.<br>-¿No es peligroso meterlo todo en tu boca?…- Barnaby le acaricia suavemente el rostro.  
>-Cof cof…- Kotetsu saca lentamente el miembro de su boca- Bunny…- con movimientos lentos se sube a las piernas de Barnaby- Date prisa…-<br>Barnaby mete otra vez sus dedos en la boca de Kotetsu para humedecerlo y preparar al hombre moreno. Primero mete su dedo índice, y luego mete su dedo medio. Los frota entre sí y separa un poco dentro de Kotetsu, haciendo que se estremezca. Dejado llevar por el muchacho rubio, apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Barnaby, dejando salir sus gemidos en el oído del joven de piel blanca.  
>-Haa~… Bunny~… Hmm~…- casi involuntariamente comienza a mover sus caderas según los dedos de Barnaby.<br>-Kotetsu… dime cuando estés listo…- le susurra al oído mientras mueve con más fuerza sus dedos.  
>-Haamm~… ¡Huh~!… -dejado caer sobre el hombro de Barnaby, susurra- Bunny… chan….-<br>Con un movimiento rápido, levanta un poco el cuerpo de Kotetsu para dejar entrar toda su humanidad por el trasero del inofensivo tigre.  
>Suavemente Kotetsu empuja a Barnaby para dejarlo recostado sobre el piso. Comienza a desnudar a su compañero entre gemidos. Era un cachorro de tigre completamente sometido, tratando de hacer sus últimos esfuerzos para no dejarse dominar.<br>-Huu~... No es justo… que solo yo… no esté con ropa… ¡Haaa~!- se tira suavemente sobre el torso desnudo de Barnaby.  
>-Tampoco es justo que tus rugidos, rostro y cuerpo sean tan estimulantes…- le sujeta por las coderas. El corazón de Kotetsu latía con tanta fuerza que Barnaby podía sentirlo palpitar en su pecho. Suavemente le lamía el cuello hasta besarlo.<br>Lentamente Barnaby comenzaba a sacar su miembro del cuerpo de Kotetsu. El cuerpo del maduro estaba completamente entregado. De una manera rápida y brusca, Barnaby deja a Kotetsu completamente rendido ante el, estirado en el suelo.  
>-Sempai… eso no está nada bien… no deberías poner esa expresión tan pervertida y dejar que tu saliva escurra por tus mejillas así, justo como ahora…- casi sin tocar la piel de Kotetsu, Barnaby le lame desde el mentón hasta los labios para besarlo.<br>Casi pidiéndolo, Kotetsu se voltea, dejando levemente levantado su trasero.  
>-Bunny… no tienes derecho de decir eso…-<br>-Y tu mucho menos, ofreciéndome así tu cuerpo… Kotetsu….-le besa las hombros- ¿Puedo venirme dentro?…- Kotetsu solamente asiente con su cabeza, su cuerpo se comenzaba a estremecer con la entrada de Barnaby.  
>-¡Haaa~~!… Mmmm~… Hung~… Haa~… -Barnaby esta vez lo embestía de una forma más brusca, desesperada y deseando poder sentir hasta lo más mínimo de Kotetsu.<br>-Ha~… Está… más tibio que antes… ¡Hmm~!-  
>Levemente, Kotetsu podía sentir como el miembro de Barnaby se movía dentro de él, aparte del vaivén natural del frotamiento. ¿Por qué esta vez se hacía tan intenso?…<br>-¡Haa~!… G-gh~… Haa.. Ha.. ¡Haaa~~!- Barnaby levanta una de la piernas de Kotetsu dejándola sobre su hombro. Cada vez entraba más, y más adentro…  
>-¡Hum~!… Se siente genial… Hmmm~ Kotetsu…- le toma por el mentón para atraer los labios del moreno a los de él y besarlo mientras empujaba con más fuerza.<br>-Haaa~… Bunny… No… pares… No te detengas….- pedía entre incesantes gemidos.  
>-Kotetsu…-lo besa nuevamente- No sabes cuando te amo… Nunca te alejes de mi….-pensaba. Rápidamente, metía un dedo en el trasero de Kotetsu mientras seguía su miembro dentro.<br>-¡Haaaaaah~~! ¡Bunny~! B-bunny~… - casi completamente debilitado, apoya su cabeza en el suelo- Así… Hmmm~… Ha~… Haaa~… Hhnn~…-  
>-Kotetsu….-le levanta el rostro y besa- no quiero que dejes de besarme…-Kotetsu cae rendido al piso. Barnaby apoya las piernas de Kotetsu en sus hombros.<br>-…. Hmmm~ Haaah~~… B-bunny~… - apoyado en su antebrazo izquierdo, atrae los labios de Barnaby a los suyos. Uno tras otro, casi sin separar sus labios, sin tomar un respiro.  
>-Kotetsu…- el empuje de Barnaby se hacía mucho más veloz.<br>-Hum~… Bunny…- muerde el nudillo de su dedo índice derecho, tratando de aguantar los gemidos.  
>Barnaby comenzaba a frotar también el miembro de Kotetsu, haciendo estremecerse incesablemente.<br>-Ko-kotetsu… ya…-el miembro de Barnaby se estremecía en el interior del moreno, dejando salir todo el lujurioso fluido. A la misma vez Kotetsu le empapaba la mano con aquella blanquecina sustancia.  
>-B-bunny… -la respiración de Kotetsu era rápida. Baja sus piernas de los hombros de rubio- …Hay que… limpiar esto…-<br>Barnaby sacaba su miembro del cuerpo de Kotetsu y el blanco fluido lleno de lujuria escurría desde el interior.  
>-Lo sé…-lame su mano empapada- …Kotetsu…- lo besa profundamente por un largo tiempo.<p>

_[¿Qué haces en mi? ¿Por qué logras acelerar mi corazón con solo estar cerca de mi? ¿Qué haces que cada vez que tocas mi cuerpo siento como mi temperatura sube sin poder controlarla? Mi piel arde como si fuera el mismo fuego. ¿Desde cuándo comenzó todo esto? Sin darme cuenta…. Creo que me he enamorado de ti… Definitivamente eres la segunda persona por la que siento algo tan fuerte cuando me toca, cuando me mira, cuando me habla… y más aún, cuando me hablas tan fríamente. Creo que en verdad me gustas… y mucho. Me gustaría poder decírtelo, pero cada vez que lo quiero hacer, como si lo supieras me besas y me pierdes en ti, como en un laberinto sin salida._

_Creo que he llegado al punto en el que no puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin estar junto a ti. Deseo que estés a mi lado siempre… ¿Cómo lograste envolverme así? ¿Cómo puedo desearte tan desesperadamente como ahora? ¿Por qué mi piel esta tan caliente como ahora? Me estoy estremeciendo… y es porque estás muy dentro de mi. Es porque mi corazón no puede latir con más fuerza. Es porque tus labios son los más dulces que he besado. Es porque…. Te amo tanto y ya no puedo negarlo, pero aún así, no puedo decírtelo. Si no puedo hacerlo con mis palabras, entonces diré lo haré cada vez que pueda, besando tus labios, lamiendo tu cuerpo y dejándome llevar por ti a lo más cercano del paraíso…_

_Kaburagi T. Kotetsu]_

Finalmente, después de unas semanas Kotetsu llama improvisadamente desde Sternbild, específicamente desde el cuarto de Barnaby a Kaede.  
>-Kaede~… ¿cómo has estado? ¿y mamá? He estado pensando últimamente en que si ya sabes en que trabajo, deberías venir a vivir conmigo. Tu y mamá- le dice rápidamente sin pausas ni titubear.<br>_-¿Ehh…? A la ciudad… ¡¿EEEHHH? Pero… vivir en tu casa-chiquero…. No creo que sea una buena idea… ¡la pobre abuela estaría vuelta loca!-_  
>-Mmm… ¡Pero! ¡Viviremos los cuatro juntos! Tu, mamá, papi y ¡Barnaby!-<br>_-¿Ahh…? Barnaby…-las mejillas de Kaede se sonrojaban- ¡Le hablaré de esto a la abuela, pero te aseguro de que nos iremos a Sternbild lo antes posible!-_  
>Llena de emoción Kaede cuelga el teléfono.<br>-¿Con quién hablabas Kotetsu?-  
>-Con Kaede~…-sonríe dulcemente- …Kaede, mamá y yo vendremos a vivir aquí, contigo, en tu departamento…-<br>-Ah… que bien…- comienza a marchar fuera del cuarto, se detiene bruscamente- …. Espera… ¿Escuche bien?…. ¿Vendrán a vivir conmigo?-  
>-Sí~ -se levanta se la cama, complemente desnudo y abraza al inmóvil joven- ¿No te parece lindo?-<br>-P-pero…-Kotetsu le besa la mejilla tiernamente.  
>-¡Ya no comeremos comidas instantáneas o arroz frito!- abraza a Barnaby por el cuello fuertemente- Quiero…. Hacerte sentir una familia… porque te a-<br>Barnaby besa a Kotetsu.  
>-Gracias…-<p>

Fin.


End file.
